


The Lobster Tail [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Lobster Rail" by shrift.</p><p>"All things considered, the ensuing slapfight caused a surprisingly minor amount of property damage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lobster Tail [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts), [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lobster Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444491) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



Length: 7:08  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20lobster%20tail.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for originally!! I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
